So I Married an Axe Murderer
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Sequel to "Daddy's Little Girl"...Sammy has gone away. Harry Warden's here to stay.  PS Those are from the first MBV movie at the end :
1. Sam's Valentines Plans

**So I Married an Axe Murderer**

**A/N: Set after "Daddy's Little Girl". There is a week until Valentine's Day...**

**Chapter 1-Sam's Valentine Plans**

Sam unbuckled Lydia from her car seat and got her out of the backseat of the Impala. He wasn't allowed to go too far for risk of the infection spreading, but he was still allowed to go to some places. So today, with only a week left until Valentines Day, Sam was taking Lydia with him while he went to go shopping for gifts. He had several people to buy for. His dad, his step mom, Veronica, Cas, Morgan, Jim, Bobby, Jeremiah, Ivory, his daughter, his husband, and his best friend/lover. Of course, Tom had said that he wanted nothing to do with Valentines Day, and Sam couldn't really blame him. That's why he wasn't technically buying Tom a Valentines Day present. He was going to get him a shirt or a ring or something that didn't remind him of Valentines Day. But everyone else's presents were classified as the last thing that Tom wanted.

Sam put Lydia in her stroller and began to push her down the sidewalk, passing storefronts to see if he could find the perfect gift. Lydia was a little over seven months old now. She was growing like a weed and Sam knew that her present was probably going to be new clothes since she seemed to outgrow her's faster than he could buy them. He knew there was a cute little baby store in town that sold stuff he liked to buy for her. At seven months, she already had her favorite colors picked out. And she couldn't stand pink at all. He thought that was funny.

"Who should we buy for first?" Sam asked his daughter as they walked along. He talked to her even if she couldn't reply. It made him feel a tiny little flutter in his heart, knowing that she was made from his blood and would one day be able to answer him. "Let's buy for daddy first and get it out of the way so we don't accidentally buy him something that he won't ever like." He pushed the stroller into a store that he knew Tom would like something from. He emerged moments later with a little bag that contained there personalized dog tags that he had bought for him. He knew Tom liked stuff liked that and would actually wear it.

Next he went to a vintage record store and bought a couple tapes that he knew Dean would like. He continued about his day until he got tired. He wasn't allowed to push himself more than he could handle because it would put himself at risk of another massive infection. If that was to happen, he may not wake up from the coma the next time.

"Let's go home for a little while." Sam told Lydia as he pushed the stroller back towards the Impala. He was so busy watching his daughter that he didn't realize he had ran into someone until it was too late.

"I am so sorry." Sam said as he looked up. He was shocked by who he saw.

"Sam?" The girl asked. Sam's mouth became dry as he realized who it was. It was Mrs. Sarah Palmer, straight from Harmony. She was hand and hand with a rough looking man, who Sam guessed was her husband Sheriff Axel Palmer. He had never met him, but Tom had told him stories about him and he had heard that he was in the hospital because of a wound he received because of a pick axe to the gut. "Wow, it's a small world."

"Who's this?" Axel asked, becoming defensive. Sarah smiled at her husband.

"This is Sam Winchester." Sarah said. "I met him in Harmony not long after..." She trailed off. "Anyway, his brother got mixed up with some of the locals and Sam here took quite a punch to the nose a couple times." Sarah looked back at Sam, then down at Lydia. "Ohhhh she's so cute!" She said as she went forward to pick her up. "She yours?"

"Yeah." Sam answered. "Her name's Lydia." He was going to mention her full name, but he knew that if he mentioned Hanniger, Axel and Sarah would try to take both him and Lydia away. Tom wasn't the same man they knew. He had been...domesticated. Sam loved him too much to tell Sarah that he was still alive. "So, what are you doin' in South Dakota?"

"Family." She said as she lightly tickled Lydia's stomach. "Axle's parents moved out here. Our son is with them right now while we go out."

"That's cool." Sam said. Sarah handed Lydia back to him and he got her situated in the stroller. "Well, I have to be gettin' back home. Maybe I'll see you guys around." Axel nodded his head.

"Yeah. We should really get together sometime. You and Lydia's dad with me and Axel." Sam slightly cringed at the idea, but not enough for Sarah to catch on. "Bye Sam."

"Bye." Sam answered. He walked to the Impala and began to put Lydia in her car seat when he felt himself being pulled away from the car and his daughter and shoved up against the brick wall of the alley behind him.

Who do you think grabbed him? Do you think something bad's gonna happen? Hell of a way to start the story I think. Please review!


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2-The Plan**

Sam didn't know what was going on. One moment, he was standing over Lydia in her car seat, the next he was being dragged away from her. He was being slammed hard into the brick wall of the alley he had stood in front of while he was getting Lydia set up. A hand clamped over his mouth and he felt himself being drug deeper into the darkness of the alleyway. It was already starting to get dark out, but that didn't affect the case any. Sam was struggling to get away when he heard the Impala door slam shut and another set of feet could be heard walking towards them.

"I'll watch the kid." A woman said. "You just do what needs to be done and get the hell away from my husband." When Sam's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that it was Sarah and Axel. Sarah looked over at Sam. "I'm so sorry Sam. But you're the only one."

"Sarah." Sam said. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out." She said softly before leaving. Axel stared at Sam.

"Axel." Sam said, hoping to reason with him.

"Aww, how sweet. You think I'm Axel Palmer." Axel said. "Since I'm not wearing your brother's face, I guess you don't know it's me kid." Sam had never known him to talk before, but he knew exactly who this was.

"Harry." Axel smiled.

"So you do remember me." He said. "Anyway, time for you to take your turn." He moved forward and kissed Sam. Sam tried the best he could to fight Harry and his host off of him, but they weren't budgeting. Sam felt his skin tingling as Axel pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth. His hands moved their hands up to Sam's face and rested on his cheeks. Finally, they broke away and Axel backed away quickly, looking confused.

"Wha..." He said. "What's going on? Where am I?" Sam stared at him for a moment.

"What did you do to me?" He asked. That's when Sarah appeared. She grabbed Axle's arm and started to pull him away. "Sarah!" Sam yelled. She looked back at Sam with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam." She said. "But it had to be you. You were the only one." With that, her and Axel left. Sam stood there for a moment before heading back to the car as if nothing had happened. Hell, he wasn't even sure what had just happened. But he knew that it couldn't be good. He headed back to the house with his head in a fog as the sun began to set over South Dakota.

What do you think Harry and Axel did to Sam? Do you think it's going to endanger his life yet again? Please review!


	3. Dramatic Exit

**Chapter 3-Dramatic Exit**

Sam exited the car, not even bothering to shut it off or close the drivers side door. He took Lydia out of her seat and took her inside. He didn't see anybody as he entered the cabin or as he climbed the stairs. He placed his daughter in her bed and left the room. He walked mindlessly down the stairs and back to the front porch. He hadn't notice Dean coming out of the shower or Tom in the kitchen cooking. They both chased him as he left the house.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. Sam didn't even turn around to look at them. Tom and Dean exchanged a look before Tom ran forward and took his husband in his arms. Sam stared blankly through him.

"Sam." Tom said. "What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Told you that you didn't know how to do your job Hanniger." Sam said. He roughly pushed away from Tom and went back to the Impala. Dean ran forward and was about to tackle Sam to the ground when he was met with a fist to the face. Dean felt his face, feeling the burn from the hit. This couldn't be Sam.

"Sam!" Tom yelled out as he tried to stop Sam from leaving, but Sam pushed Tom into Dean with a smile. He then climbed into the driver's side of the Impala and drove away. He flipped them off as he wildly drove the car out of the driveway. Tom and Dean looked at each other.

"I'll call Dad." Dean said.

"I'll call Bobby." Tom added. They both headed into the house, but then they remembered Lydia. They ran upstairs to check on the little girl and were relieved to find her completely unharmed. That was some good news...for once.

Sam drove the car for what seemed like forever before she ran out of gas. He pulled her into some bushes that would easily hide her and left. But not before removing a bag from the backseat. He had grabbed it on the way there from the family of one of the men from the horrible mine collapse all those years ago. He unzipped the bag with an evil laugh as he peered inside. There, in the bag, was a dusty miners suit.

Oh no! That so can't be good, even though I wonder if Sam would look good in a miner's suit? I mean, when Jensen took the mask off, it wasn't that bad. Totally would've been with him if he wasn't a seriel murderer...but then again, Tom had split personalities. Oh the fun I'd have lol! Oh, finally finished watching the original My Bloody Valentine. Spoiler Alert: it sucked. If you want me to tell you about it, I will though. Please review!


	4. Breakfast with Bobby

**Chapter 4-Breakfast with Bobby**

**February 8th**

**Six Days to Valentines Day**

It was the next morning when Bobby's new Pit Bull, Chopper, starting barking and growling loudly. It was like Chopper to just bark at anything. Yeah, there would be an occasional squirrel mix-up, but then again that happened with even the typical American teenager. (A/N: Okay, it's just me!) But this wasn't that normal bark. This was his 'there is someone else on the property besides Bobby' bark and that never meant that it was just a Girl Scout selling cookies. So Bobby woke up and grabbed a shotgun and holy water, ready to fight whatever was at his house.

"Easy Chopper." Bobby said. The Pit Bull ran up to the porch from behind the rusted old Pontiac Firebird that had set in his junkyard for years. He then pointed back towards it. Chopper was a good watch dog, always trying to protect Bobby in case someone showed up that Bobby didn't want there. "Okay boy. Take me to 'em." Chopper led Bobby towards the Firebird. He was completely shocked by what he saw. There really was someone behind the car, not a squirrel, but he almost thought he was dreaming when he saw who it was.

"Sam!" Bobby yelled as he ran forward. Sam was laying on the ground with his hand wrapped around a bloody pick axe. He was wearing a black suit that had dried blood on it. To the right of his head, there was a dirty mask that belonged to a miners outfit. Bobby ran forward and tossed his gun and flask of holy water to the ground and raced to him. "Sam! Wake up!" He yelled as he shook the younger man. Sam took a deep breath of air and opened his eyes. He acted as if he hadn't even seen Bobby standing there.

"He made me do it." Sam whispered. "He made me do it. He made me do it. It wasn't my fault." Bobby shook Sam again.

"What wasn't your fault?" Bobby asked. "Sam! What's going on?" When Sam still seemed confused, Bobby lightly slapped his cheeks. Sam blinked a couple times then looked around.

"What?" He asked. "Where am I? Bobby? How'd I get here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Bobby said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Shopping and running into the Palmers." Sam said. Bobby looked at him strange. He didn't know who the Palmers were. "Sarah and Axel Palmer. They're from Harmony." Sam said as he moved to sit up against the car. His head was spinning and he thought that he was going to throw up. And he wondered how the hell he had gotten to Bobby's when the last thing he remember was going shopping in Orchard Valley, Wyoming. His, Tom, Dean, and Lydia's home was only about five miles away from the small down, which wasn't too far from the city of Cheyenne. But Tom and Dean had too be so worried about him if he came by himself. He was pulled from his thoughts by Bobby taking the axe from his hands. He hadn't even realized he'd been holding it.

"Let's get you inside." Bobby said. He wrapped his arm around Sam and helped him stand. Sam's steps were weak and he almost fell a couple times. Bobby helped him get his footing and they made their way into the house. Chopper watched them from where he stood on the front porch. Bobby smiled down at his dog as he got Sam into the house and onto the couch. Sam looked exhausted. He collapsed onto the couch. That worried Bobby as he saw this. He quickly went to his cell and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean asked after letting it ring only once.

"Dean, it's Bobby." He said.

"Hey Bobby. It's good to hear from ya, but we have a bit of a crisis here." Dean said.

"It involve Sam?" Bobby asked. He knew that he had just gotten Dean's attention right then.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked after a moment. Bobby moved to stand in the doorway of the kitchen where he'd been talking and he watched Sam sleeping on the couch. He looked pale with dark circles around his eyes. He still had the suit on.

"Chopper led me to him this morning." Bobby said. "He was outside by the old Firebird. He was passed out when I found him, but he kept saying that someone made him do something." He added.

"Tom and me will be right there." Dean said. "We'll call Drusilla and dad and have them watch Lydia for us."

"Ok." Bobby said. He hung up the phone and stood there watching Sam. Five minutes later, Tom and Dean appeared in the living room thanks to Tom's magical transporter power that all demons came equip with. Tom took one look at Sam in the bloody suit, passed out on the couch. He moved forward and gently touched Sam's cheek. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Tom. Dean went to Bobby.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked. Bobby motioned for Dean to follow him outside. He took him out to the Firebird, where the pick axe and the miners mask still were. "What the hell?" Dean asked.

"You understand it?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded his head.

"Unfortunately." Dean said. "Back when I first met Tom, I was possessed by this ghost of a dead miner named Harry Warden. I thought Sam took care of him."

"You think that this Warden guys back for revenge?" Bobby asked. Dean sighed.

"I hope not." Dean said. "'Cuz if he is, we're all screwed."

What do you think happened to Sam? And will Tom and Dean be able to figure it out before something bad happens? Please review!


	5. Stay Away

**Chapter 5-Stay Away**

"I didn't mean to." Sam whispered. "He made me do it. He took control of my body and made me kill them." Sam started to cry. Large tears fell from his tears onto Tom's hands. He wiped them off of Sam's cheeks with his thumbs then gently kissed his wet eyes. He had never seen Sam this upset before. He needed to find out what exactly happened.

"Sammy, talk to me." Tom said, trying to calm Sam down. "Whatever happened, it's okay. I promise. I mean, hello, demon." He said with a smile. Sam didn't laugh at the joke. Instead, he buried deeper into Tom's arms, trying to hide from the outside world. "Sammy, tell me what happened so I can make it better." Sam shook his head no.

"I have to go." Sam said. "He'll kill you and Dean. Then he'll kill dad and Drusilla. He'll work his way through the family. He said he wouldn't mind rising Lydia to become another little fucked up killer."

"Who's he Sam?" Tom asked. "Is it another demon? If it is, I'll kill him for touching you. I swear that I will."

"It...it..." Sam began to say, but he was cut off.

"Tom!" Dean yelled. Tom looked back at Dean. He ran forward and grabbed his arms and tried to pull him away from Sam. "We have a major problem and I don't think we should be around him right now." Sam started crying again and turned away from them. Tom ripped his arms out of Dean's hold and went back to Sam.

"You're scaring him." Tom said as he knelt back down next to Sam and gently stroked his hair. But Sam had cried himself back to sleep, hiding himself away from everyone else. Tom stood and glared at Dean. They had finally gotten to where they could tolerate each other, he couldn't believe that Dean was ruining it. Well, actually, he could, but still, this wasn't fair.

"Tom, believe me, there's something inside of Sam that you really don't want to be around." Dean said.

"I don't have a problem with his demon blood, unlike you." Tom said, growing defensive of his husband. He'd be damned if Dean talked about Sam like that.

"It's not the demon blood Tom." Dean said. "Someone's possessing him." Tom's eyes turned that eerie color of blue that they became when he got mad.

"That demon is going to die." Tom said. "That little mother fucker is going to pay for..." Dean cut him off.

"It's Harry." Dean said. Tom looked back at Sam.

"Harry dead." Tom said. "I was there the night that Sam salt and burned his remains."

"There's probably traces of Harry all up and down those mines." Dean said. "No thanks to us."

"What are we supposed to do?" Tom asked. He looked back at Sam. "I'm not abandoning him now. I've already lost him too many times. I'm not going to add this to the list." Tom added. That's when Bobby came back into the room after having hidden the mask and axe inside one of the many beat up and rusted cars that set on his property.

"I think I may have an idea of what's going on." Bobby said. "But I think we may want to get Sam set up in the panic room before it gets dark out." Tom and Dean looked at each other before looking back at Bobby. "I have a plan to test my theory."

What do you think Bobby's plan is? And do you think that it will involve them hurting Sam? Please review!


	6. Q and A

**Chapter 6-Q and A**

It was starting to get dark as Tom, Bobby, and Dean stood around Bobby's library, watching the TV screen that was there. They had hooked up a camera to watch the panic room that Sam was in. They had got him down there and told him it was to protect him from whatever was going on with him. Sam had made a heat of the moment comment about just taking one of the many weapons he knew were around Bobby's house and finishing the job himself, but Tom and Dean hadn't found that very amusing. As a matter of fact, as soon as Sam had said that, Tom had almost ended up in tears at the thought of seeing Sam dead in the morgue of that hospital in South Dakota. That was something no one wanted to live through again.

"What are we looking for?" Dean asked as he flopped down on the couch. Bobby shot him a quick glance before looking back at screen.

"You'll know it when you see it." Bobby said, stepping backwards until he got to his desk chair. Tom set on Bobby's desk, staring at the TV as well.

"I don't see why we're wasting our time." Tom said. "We should be out there looking for answers, not watching empty leads." Bobby sighed and was about to say something when they heard something. Suddenly, the door was forced open and Sam stepped out of the room. He seemed stiff, his eyes were dark, his head was held high. Tom and Dean looked at each other.

"I think we just found that answer you were looking for." Bobby said. He grabbed a shotgun full of salt off of his desk right by Tom and motioned for the two to follow him. "Come on guys." He said. They followed behind Sam and watched as he walked outside. He seemed not to even notice anyone was following him. It was like he was being called by some force.

"I'm goin' Harry." Sam said as he walked. "No, I didn't lose the fuckin' mask. I just don't know where...don't give me that tone!" Tom and Dean looked at each other. Why the hell was Sam talking like that? "You know, if I wanted to listen to that tone, I'd call up my brother. Listen to him give me crap about going to college. Oh the joys that would be." Dean was confused then. Had Harry taking over Sam given him a memory lapse? Dean would never understand the way of ghosts no matter how long he hunted.

They watched as Sam made his way outside. He scanned the area, looking for something. As he stepped off the front porch, there was a loud growling.

"Shit." Bobby said.

"What?" Tom and Dean both asked at the same time.

"I forgot to lock Chopper up." Bobby said.

"Shit." Tom whispered.

Sam turned toward the growling. Chopper was standing there, teeth bared, claws digging into the soft dirt. Sam stood there, staring down the dog like something from an old Western movie. Two gunslingers staring at each other, waiting for the draw so they would have an excuse to kill the other. That's when Chopper made the first move. He charged forward and lunged himself at Sam. Sam swung his hand, slapping Chopper across the face. The dog fell to the ground with a whine.

"Shut up." Sam growled. Chopper pushed himself back to his feet and charged at Sam again, this time his teeth sinking into his leg. The miners suit did nothing to protect Sam from the sharp teeth of the Pit Bull. Tom had to fight the urge to run forward and shoot the dog in the head. But he didn't have long to wait before the darkness of the night touched Sam's skin and he totally became Harry Warden.

"Get back you damn fuckin' dog." He yelled. Chopper slammed into the side of an old car, falling to the ground in a heap. He was still breathing, but he was out for the count. Harry ruthlessly kicked him aside, then opened the door to the car. He grabbed the mask and pick axe from out of the car. "Guess you were right kid. You do do your job better than Hanniger ever did."

"Warden." Dean said, stepping out from the hiding place. Harry turned to look at Dean with a smile on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, the mask hanging in one hand and the axe held in the other.

"Hello Dean." Harry said. "Or is it Tom? I can't tell the difference between you two very much."

"Cut the crap Warden." Dean said. "What the hell are you doing to my brother?"

"Nothing he doesn't want." Harry said. "We're just going to take over the world and watch it all burn." He laughed. That's when he pulled the mask on and swung the axe at Dean. He dodged and fell to the ground. Tom ran forward but it was too late...

Harry was gone.

What do you think's gonna happen? Are they going to save him? Please review!


	7. The Babysitters Club

**Chapter 7-The Babysitters Club**

Drusilla heard Lydia's crying before John did. It was just some motherly intuition that she had, even though she wasn't a mom. She walked up the stairs into the baby's dark room and turned on the light. Lydia was crying up a storm as she walked in. She never could stand to see a child cry.

"Oh sweetheart." Drusilla said. "What's the matter?" She asked. She checked Lydia's diaper and saw that it was clean. She figured that the little baby must be hungry. She walked downstairs with her in her arms.

"Is she okay?" John asked. Drusilla smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "Just hungry. I'll fix her a bottle and then put her back to bed."

"Need any help?" John asked. "May not have helped Sam as a baby, but I remember how it was when Dean was one." Drusilla smiled at John and used her free hand to gently touch his cheek. She smiled at him.

"You're just too good to be true." She said. John smiled and gently kissed her nose before she went into the kitchen. It took her a bit to get Lydia's bottle ready, but soon she was happily drinking the liquid. Drusilla couldn't help but feel connected to this girl. She didn't care if Lydia was really Sam and Tom's daughter, she could tell that she was going to be spending a lot of time with her. She would always have Tom, Dean, and Sam to talk to, but she was going to need a woman to talk to once and awhile and Drusilla doubted that Morgan or Veronica would really know what to say to her.

"Is she good now?" John asked. Drusilla nodded and took her back upstairs. She gently placed her in her crib and returned to John. "We should have kids." John said.

"Are you sure about that?" Drusilla asked. John smiled and nodded. He began kissing her neck. He was about to kiss her lips when Lydia started crying again. Drusilla smiled as she rested her forehead against John's. "I'll go check on her." She sighed. She stood and went back upstairs. She pushed open the door to Lydia's room and walked towards the crib. "What's wrong?" She asked. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Drusilla jumped around to look at who it was.

"JOHN!" She yelled out.

Oh no! What do you think happened? And do you think that Drusilla's going to be all right? Please review!


	8. Taken

**Chapter 8-Taken**

John heard the sounds of Drusilla's panicked cries. He rushed up the stairs quickly, this reminding him too much of November 2nd, 1983. He didn't ever want to relive that night ever again. And he knew that Sam would die if anything happened to Lydia. So John threw open the door to Lydia's room as quickly as he could. He was shocked to see someone in the room with Drusilla and Lydia.

"Who the fuck are you?" John called out. The person didn't answer. He had something held to Drusilla's neck. She was holding Lydia against her chest, trying to protect her. "Let her go!"

"John, please help me." Drusilla begged. "He's got an axe."

"He won't hurt you." John said. "I won't let him."

"You don't have a choice." The person said. Their voice was deep and distorted, so John didn't know who it was. They were breathing heavily, so he knew there was probably something wrong with him. "I will take these two and start my own family. And we're going to take over the world. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wanna bet?" John asked. He was about ready to strike at the invader when he was thrown backwards against the door and he felt his blood dripping. He looked down to see axe sticking out of his side. He knew that it really wouldn't hurt him since he was an angel, but it still stung like hell.

"You will not come after me." The guy said. He kept his hold on Drusilla and Lydia as he vanished from the room. The axe did as well. John fell to the floor, looking up to where the three had just been. His eyes were filled with fire.

"DRUSILLA!" He yelled out. He got up and stormed out of the room. He was going to kill whoever took her and Lydia. He was going to make them pay.

The masked man paced in front of Drusilla and Lydia. The angel kept the baby close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her to protect her. She had heard him mumble to himself as he paced and she was scared that whoever had grabbed them was a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

"I don't care if it's your step-mom." The person mumbled. "I'm not you right now so there." He grabbed at the base of the mask and pulled it off of his face. He took a gasp of air as he glared angrily around the room. Drusilla gasped.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Not right now sweetie." He laughed. "Name's Harry Warden."

"What have you done to Sam?" Drusilla asked. It was hard to stare at Sam's face but hear all the evil and hatred words of this Harry guy coming from his mouth instead of Sam's kind and gentle words.

"I have done anything to him." Harry said. "Even though I would like to do stuff _with _him, I haven't done a damn thing to the pretty boy." Harry moved to a mirror and flipped Sam's long hair. "Damn long haired hippie." He whispered. "Sexy as hell though." He added with a laugh. He then looked back at the window of the place they were in. The dark sky was beginning to lighten. He had used too much time grabbing the damn angel. Wasted too much moonlight. Damn.

"What do you want with us?" Drusilla asked. She wasn't exactly use to the whole being a bad guy and trying to take over the world thing, but she had learned enough from Veronica, Tom, and many, MANY horror movies over the years to know that if the bad guy kidnaps someone, there is usually something that the kidnapped has that the bad guy wants. And this Harry Warden guy kidnapped two people. So obviously he had read the "Good Handbook for Being a Good Bad Guy".

"Well, first I'm going to marry you, then we're going to raise this precious little girl to be a blood thirsty killer." Harry began to laugh. "Oh the fun we will have. First the White House, then the world."

"Well, there are two tiny little holes in your plan." Drusilla said. Harry looked back at her. He crossed his arms over his chest yet again.

"Oh really?" He asked. "And what would those be?"

"Well, for one, I'm already married." Drusilla said, holding up her shiny ring for the psycho to see. "And two, Lydia already has a dad. She has two to be exact. Sam and Tom. And she has an uncle who is quite close to being her dad as well. And there is no way that my husband or her family will let you keep us here, let alone mold her mind into evil and turn me into whatever you have in mind." Drusilla sighed. "So there. Put those facts inside your juice box and suck it." Harry began laughing yet again.

"You do bring up some good points." Harry said. He went and grabbed her by her neck, pulling her to her feet as the light began inching across the floor. He took her over to a closet, opened the door, and tossed both her and Lydia inside. "But frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." With that, he slammed the door as the sunlight touched his skin and Sam Winchester took over yet again.

So now that we know part of Harry's plan, how do you think he'll go about it. Because I don't think Sam really wants to share a bed with his step-mom anytime soon, no matter how cute she is! And poor Lydia. She's never going to get a break. Part of being born to a Winchester, you're cursed. But then again, you have some of the hottest daddy's/uncles in the whole world! That's gotta be a plus! Anyway, please review!


	9. Tom's Past Demons

**Chapter 9-Tom's Past Demons**

John stumbled as he found his way into Bobby's junkyard. He was out of breath and that stupid wound in his side stung like a bitch. Biting back the pain and walking forward, John made his way to the house. He hit the door with a strong force. Bobby appeared moments later.

"John?" Bobby asked. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" He led John into the house. Dean and Tom spotted him.

"Dad." Dean said as he saw John. Tom began to panic when he didn't see his daughter or John's second wife with him.

"Where's Lydia?" Tom asked. John looked down at the ground. Tom ran forward and wrapped his hands in John's shirt. He pushed him against the wall with a hard thud. "Where the hell is my daughter?"

"Tom!" Dean said, grabbing Tom's arms and pulling him away from John. Tom growled as he stared at John. John removed his hands from the wound in his side and stared at the two. "Oh my God, Dad." Dean said. He let go of Tom's arms and moved to his dad.

"He attacked me and took them." John said. Tom sank to his knees. He began to hyperventilate. Bobby went to him and began to help him get his breath back before he went into shock.

"Who attacked you?" Dean asked. "Who was it dad?"

"I don't know." John said. "It was dark in Lydia's room. He had an axe and his voice was real distorted. If I knew who it was, I'd skin them myself. Hurt them down and bleed them for even touching my wife or my granddaughter." Dean then led John to a chair to set down. His wound had stopped bleeding, but Dean was going to mother hen him since Sam wasn't here for him to.

"Wait." Bobby said. "You said he had an axe?"

"Yeah." John said. "It's one of those axes that miners use..." John trailed off as Dean and Tom looked at each other.

"Miners axe?" Dean asked.

"Harry." Tom added. John looked at the two of them.

"Who's Harry?" John asked.

"It's a long story." John said. "What I would really like to know is how the fuck did Harry get out of the panic room?" Bobby began to back away from the rest of them. "Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Tom asked. Bobby tried to get away, but John stood and blocked his way.

"I didn't lock the door." Bobby said. "I had to prove my theory." Dean was moments away from punching Bobby.

"You did what?" Tom asked. "If you knew that it was really Harry, why the hell didn't you lock the door?"

"He would've got out anyway." Bobby said. Tom and Dean exchanged looks. John had no idea what was going on. "What Tom, don't recognize me? You think that Harry's the only ghost that can possess people? Dream on Pretty Boy."

"No." Tom said, moving back away from Bobby. "You're dead."

"So are you." Bobby laughed. "I mean, almost every single one of you has died at one point in time. Am I right?"

"Who is it?" John asked.

"Martin." Tom said. "He was the deputy in Harmony. I...I killed him right before I left Harmony. That's before I became a dad and settled down."

"And thanks to you, I was stuck in those damn mines." Martin said. "But then I found something of Harry's that the idiot hunter didn't burn. And I helped him cross back over the veil because I wanted your sorry ass to suffer for killing me." Martin laughed. Tom was about to punch him when John grabbed his arm.

"That's still Bobby's body." John said. "He's still in there." Tom lowered his clenched fist to his side, but it didn't relax. He still glared at Bobby and/or Martin. Whoever it was was really starting to piss him off to no end.

"What did you do to Sam?" Dean asked, growling at Martin.

"I just gave Harry the building blocks. He did the rest." Martin said. "It started by him taking over dear old Axle's body. Sarah was desperate to save her husband, so she listened to my, or well, Libby Farris's, ideas. So she followed the directions to dear old Wyoming, where she let Harry do as he wanted."

"So you set Sam up?" John asked. Martin smiled and nodded. Tom was too pissed as of right then to car. He hauled back his fist and punched him across the jaw. Bobby's body fell to the ground. Martin wiped at the blood that came from the split lip.

"Well, since you're deciding to be a dick, I won't tell you the rest of Harry's plan." Martin said. "So, I'm just going to go." With that, a black shadow flew out of Bobby's back, slingshotting Martin back to the mines of Harmony. Bobby fell to the floor, but John caught him.

"As much as I don't want to," Tom began. "We're going to have to call Sarah Palmer."

Oh great. Tom is going to have to talk to Axel and Sarah. This should be fun. I vote to send them on Jerry Springer. At least then we may get to see Tom take his shirt off...sighs. Anyway, please review!


	10. Safety

**Chapter 10-Safety**

**February 9th**

**Five Days to Valentines Day**

When Sam awoke, his head hurt and he felt like he'd been run over by a bus. He also wondered how the hell he had gotten into yet another room. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the panic room because Bobby said it would be safer for everybody. Had something happened and they took him out of the room? He was so confused. So he stood slowly and made his way out of the room that he was standing in. It wasn't even Bobby's house. It was a cold, empty place that, when Sam looked out one of the many uncovered windows, was in the middle of nowhere. He touched the cold glass and saw that a thin layer of frost came off with his hand. He didn't remember it being this cold, but then again, he'd been missing a lot lately.

"Hello?" Sam called out as he moved around the deserted home. "Is anybody here? Hello?" He asked. No one answered. So Sam set out on the task of finding some answers in this pitiful place. He searched empty rooms and quiet hallways but found nothing. That's when he came to a locked closet. He could swear he heard someone on the other side of the wooden door. "Is there someone in there?" He asked. "Stand back if there is. I'm going to break down the door." Sam waited for just a brief moment before he back up and ran into the door shoulder first. The door burst open.

"Sam!" Drusilla called out as she ran with Lydia to him. "Oh my god! You're okay!" She called out. She went and wrapped an arm around his neck and hugged him while still holding Lydia. Sam noticed that she was holding his daughter. He reached out and took the child from her.

"Where are we?" He asked as he mentally assessed Lydia, making sure she was okay. "How did we get here?"

"Harry Warden." Drusilla said. Sam cringed at the mention of that name. "Do you know him?" She asked. Sam nodded his head as he turned away from her and looked out one of the many windows in the building.

"He was this miner that was killed years ago." Sam said. He turned to look back at Drusilla. He then looked down at his daughter. "He controlled Tom. He controlled Dean. And now he's controlling me." Sam said. He then handed Lydia back to the angle. Drusilla looked at him strange. "I'd feel safer if you held onto her for me."

"What are we gonna do?" Drusilla asked. "If Harry comes back..."

"He won't be coming back yet." Sam said.

"How do you know?" Drusilla asked.

"Harry can only take control at night." Sam said. "He's not strong enough to hold on to body controls all day. I just gotta figure out how to get rid of him. But until I do, since it's obvious that he wants you and Lydi for some strange reason, I want you to take Lydia and hide. Get as far away as you can." Drusilla shook her head.

"Your dad will kill me." She said. "And so will Tom and Dean. I'm not doing that. I'm sorry Sam." She added. Sam sighed and hung his head. He knew that Drusilla fit perfectly into the family because she was stubborn and once her mind was made up there was nothing that anyone, even his dad, could do to change it.

"Then at least go back to dad right now." He said. "Knowing him, he'd probably go to Bobby's. So he should be there along with Tom and Dean. Go please." Sam begged. Drusilla stood there for a moment, staring at her step-son. She couldn't believe that he was really asking her to leave him, to abandon him.

"Fine." She said after a bit. "But you better take care of yourself Sammy." She placed a kiss on his cheek before running out of the building with Lydia in her arms. Sam stood there, watching as she ran. Then he turned away from the window.

"I'm gonna kill you Harry." Sam said with fire in his eyes.

_I'd like to see you try Sammy-boy_. Harry replied with an evil laugh. _Hit me with your best shot tiger._

Hmmmm. Harry vs. Sam. Sound familiar? Maybe this time Sam won't get a pick axe in the side! Please review!


	11. Did You Hear about the Palmers?

**Chapter 11-Did You Hear About the Palmers**

John left Bobby's not long after they decided to track down Sarah and Axel Palmer and get the truth out of them. He appeared about an hour later with Sarah and Axel in tow. They had lied to Sam. Their son wasn't with them, he was staying with some friends back home. They had made a special visit to Wyoming for no reason at all. No, there was a reason for their little rendezvous from Harmony to a small town in Wyoming. It was now up to everyone to figure out why.

"What the hell do you want from us?" Sarah asked as John shoved them into the panic room and locked the door. "I did everything Harry wanted! I did it all! Now let us go!" She screamed as she slammed her hands against the metal door. Axel grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." He said.

"I don't give a rats ass!" Sarah yelled at him. "I did every little damn thing that they asked of me! They can't fuckin' do this to me!"

"What exactly did you do?" Someone asked. The door opened and Bobby walked in, followed by an armed Tom and Dean. Tom didn't care if Sarah went into shock or if Axel tried to shoot him. Sam mattered more than that. And plus John had said that he had disarmed Axel before they got here.

"Tom?" Sarah asked. "You're...dead." She said. Tom sighed.

"I'm gettin' that a lot." He said. "But that isn't relevant right now. I want you to tell me what the hell you did to Sam." Sarah and Axel kept staring at him. He knew how to scare them, so he carried a pick axe in his hands. Just a little reminder of how he got here.

"Tom." Dean said, resting a hand on Tom's arm when he saw that the fear in Sarah and Axle's eyes. Tom took the hint and lowered the axe. Dean stepped around Bobby, his gun held loosely in his hands. "Please. Sarah, you know that Sam is important to us. I need to know what's going on." Sarah began to cry. She fell to her knees as large tears streamed down her face.

"It was the only way to save Axel." Sarah cried. "Harry was going to kill him and Noah. I couldn't let him hurt my son or my husband. I had to find someone that could house Harry. Since Dean already did, he was out of the picture. Harry said he wanted Sam. So I tracked him down and helped lead Harry to him." She paused for a moment. "If I would've known that Sam had a daughter, I would've never led Harry to him. I would've done anything to protect them both. I'm so sorry."

"Well sorry's not gonna cut it Princess." Dean said. "Now we need to know everything that you know about Harry and his plans for Sam!" Axel stepped forward and pushed Dean back.

"Back off." He said. "I don't know who you are, but just because you kidnapped us doesn't mean we have to listen to every little thing you have to say. What Sarah did was wrong, but she saved people by doing it."

"And condemned others to a life of misery." Drusilla said as she appeared in the room with Lydia. Tom ran forward and grabbed his daughter, the pick axe falling soundlessly from his hands.

"Sweetheart." Tom said as he hugged his sweet daughter.

"You're Lydia's father?" Sarah asked. Tom looked up at her.

"I found someone who loves me and who I love just as much in return. I couldn't leave him if I tried. We have a daughter together and she is one of the most important things in my life. The only thing I care about more is her mother. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose him. So you need to tell me everything you know right now and we'll send you right back to Noah." Tom said. He understood how hard it was being separated from your child for too long. He never wanted to feel how he felt when Sam had taken Lydia and ran.

"Well, I know that Harry can only control someone at night." Sarah said. She was standing now, wrapped in Axle's arms. Drusilla had moved over to stand by Dean and Bobby.

"We kinda figured that one out already." Bobby said. Tom sighed and was about to head back upstairs before Sarah spoke up again.

"Sam only has five days left." She said. That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"If Sam isn't in mine number five in Harmony by Valentine's Day, Harry kills him and takes control of his body." Sarah explained. All the color drained from everyone's faces.

"And trust me, he will be satisfied if he gets his way." Axel said. "Because then he'll be able to take over the world."

I bet once this is over, Tom is taking Sam and Lydia and go to a island where no one lives. Of course the fangirls will find them. We always do and always will. Please review!


	12. With a Little Help From

**Chapter 12-With a Little Help From...**

Sam was getting so tired as he tried to move around the abandoned building. His body was taking a toll for Harry's need to live. He was working him into an early grave. He wanted to call Dean and Tom and ask them for help, but he couldn't risk hurting them. He was just going to have to hold Harry off until he figured out what to do.

"Bet your gettin' pretty weak there." Someone said. Sam turned to see a man standing there. He had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Christo." Sam mumbled. The guy laughed and shook his head.

"Not a demon." He said.

"Then who are you?" Sam asked.

"You can call me Martin." He said. Sam began to get defensive, trying to protect himself from the unknown stranger. Martin raised his hands up in a surrendering position. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear. I'm here to help you."

"And why do you think I need your help?" Sam asked. Martin smiled and took a step forward.

"I know that Harry is using you as a meat suit." Martin said.

"How..." Sam began to ask.

"I'm very educated." Martin said. "And I also know how to control him. I knew him from the good old days. Harry is a mighty bastard, but he has one weakness."

"And what's that?" Sam asked.

"Do you trust me?" Martin asked.

"I just met you." Sam said. "There's no way that I'm going to trust someone I just met." Sam turned to look for a way out of the building.

"I know that you trusted Tom when you first met him." Martin said. "And he was in a mental hospital." Sam froze and turned around to look at Martin.

"How do you know about him?" Sam asked.

"I told you, I'm very educated." He said. "Now Sam, I really need you to trust me or Harry will kill you. And I don't think Tom would take too kindly to that." Sam stood there for a moment, thinking about what was just offered to him. He had a way to possibly stop Harry from killing him and hurting his family. All he could think about was finding Drusilla and Lydia locked in that closet or when Harry swung the axe at Dean. All he could see was beating Chopper and kicking him away from the car. He didn't want to hurt those people or Chopper anymore. "So Sam, what do you say? Do you trust me?" Sam looked at Martin.

"Yes." He simply said. Martin smiled at him.

"Then let's get started."

You think that after the whole Ruby thing, Sam would learn better than to talk to strangers. Please review!


	13. Talking

**Chapter 13-Talking**

"His plan was to start a new family." Drusilla explained to Veronica. She nodded her head as she listened to everything that the angel had to say. Cas was busy with his own things and Jim and Morgan were out on a date. Drusilla had went upstairs and called upon Veronica while John took the Palmers back to where he found them from and everyone tried to figure out what to do.

"If it's not Lilith and Zachariah, it's Harry Warden." Veronica said as she paced the room. "So Lydia's okay?"

"Yeah." Drusilla said. "She's perfectly fine. I think she even slept through the whole damn thing. But I wanna find out what the hell is going on with everything."

"Well figure it out." Veronica said. "I mean, you have Ivory and me on the case." She smiled at Drusilla.

"Speaking of Ivory, where the hell is she?" Drusilla asked.

"Um...I believe that her and Jeremiah were heading to Hawaii for awhile." Veronica said. Drusilla smiled.

"Lucky bitch gets to go to Hawaii. I get kidnapped by a madman that's possessing the only person that's keeping this family together. That's just super." Drusilla said. Veronica laughed. John appeared moments later, wrapping his arms around Drusilla.

"You okay?" He asked as he kissed her neck. Veronica stood up and cleared her throat.

"I'm just gonna...go." Veronica said. Drusilla smiled as Veronica slipped out the door.

"I wonder what Cas is up to." Drusilla said as John continued to kiss her. He smiled against her neck then moved around to sit in front of her.

"Let's not worry about Cas right now." John said. "I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he is your brother. That means he can take care of himself." Drusilla smiled back at him.

"I guess your right." She said. Too bad it was still going to bug her until she found out where her little brother was and what he was doing.

Aww. Drusilla reminds me of Dean! Please review!


	14. Special Agent Castiel

**Chapter 14-Special Agent Castiel**

Castiel was up to something all right. He was following in Drusilla and Jeremiah's footsteps, becoming a spy. He was too busy doing his own thing to know what was going on at the home front. But it didn't matter. He was making great progress with what he was doing. He was learning Lilith's plans.

He was under the name Damien, a demon who left his own family tribe to join Lilith's. She was very found of him and favored him over her other demons. Ever since Jim deserted her army, she was a little more cautious of who she welcomed with open arms, but she seemed to have a special place in her heartless heart for Cas.

"Damon." Lilith called. Cas appeared moments later, dressed in tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He was evening donning the black eyeliner and an earring in his right ear. He looked more like a rebellious teenager than a spy. Which is exactly what he wanted.

"Yes?" Cas asked. Lilith smiled at him. Her fortress was an old plantation in southern Texas. The occupants had taken a unexpected trip to someplace very, very warm. Lilith made sure of that. And now all her demons and her were at home.

"The demons are gathering for a meeting." Lilith said as she gently touched Cas's cheek. He winced at her touch, but not enough to draw attention. "Were you not summoned by one of the others?"

"No." Cas answered. Lilith sighed and nodded her head.

"What a pity." Lilith said. "I instructed Angela to notify you. She must not have obeyed." She smiled at Cas as she left him and walked to the balcony of her room. She stood on it and looked out over the miles of fields that stretched out from in front of it. "I've always wanted an excuse to kill her, but I never had anything. I don't just kill my demons without reason ya know." Cas nodded his head.

"Where is the meeting?" Cas said. Lilith turned back to him. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. She led him down the hallway towards a large dining room where many of the demons who Cas had become acquainted with set at the large table. Lilith let go of Cas's hand and moved to a blonde demon who set at the head of the table.

"Angela." Lilith said. Angela looked up at Lilith.

"Yes?" Lilith placed her hands on both of Angela's cheeks. Then in one swift motion, her eyes turned white and Angela began to scream out in pain. Lilith then snapped the demons neck. She fell to the ground. When Cas saw her body, there were burn marks on her cheeks where Lilith's fingers had been and her eyes were also burnt out as well.

"Richard, remove Angela's body." Lilith instructed. A strong looking demon picked up her dead body and moved it out of the room. Lilith looked back at Cas. "Damon, you shall take her seat." Lilith said. Cas set down in the instructed seat. Lilith began to walk the room. "As you know, we began a plan with some very helpful information." Many demons nodded their heads. "With the help of our ghostly friend Martin, we have managed to infiltrate the close knit family of the Winchester-Hanniger clan." Lilith began to laugh.

"Thanks to Mr. Harry Warden." One of the other demons said. Cas remembered hearing the war stories that Tom, Dean, and Sam had said about Harry. And from all that he had learned, he wasn't worth much when he was alive and even less when he was dead.

"Harry Warden?" Cas asked before he even realized he had said anything. Lilith looked down at him.

"He was a miner that was trapped in the Hanniger mines due to Sam Winchester's very loyal and faithful husband. He went on a killing rampage and was killed himself. He swore revenge and I'm helping him get it while getting what I want as well." Lilith said. "Little Lydia Mary Winchester-Hanniger is my prize."

_Oh god no._ Cas thought to himself. _Sam and Lydia are in danger. I need to get home right now_. Lilith looked at him and smiled.

"Going somewhere...Castiel." Lilith said. Suddenly, Cas and the chair that he was sitting went flying across the room and hit the wall. The demons pushed back from the table and stood. Lilith walked towards Cas with a smile on her face. "Face it Castiel. You can't outwit the first demon."

"Yeah, but I can totally screw with her mind." He said. He took a small vial out from the pocket of his tight jeans and threw its contents at Lilith. She screamed as her skin smoked, boiled, and burned. Cas hit her in the stomach and took off running. He ran out to another balcony and jumped off, disappearing before he hit the ground. Lilith walked the balcony, one hand covering one of her eyes as she stared at the land in front of her. She then spun around to stare at the other demons. She removed her hand off of her eye to reveal it to be bloodshot and completely useless now.

"The first one to bring me Castiel's head gets first chance at killing the people of the family." She growled.

Can anyone else hear either the James Bond theme or the Mission Impossible theme playing when all this is going on? I'm imagining how good Cas would look in the suit and sports cars that Bond is always has. Sighs. Please review!


	15. Return to the Home Front

**Chapter 15-Return to the Home Front**

Tom had just put Lydia into the little baby bed that they kept at Bobby's for emergencies when he heard the loud crash. Afraid that it was Martin yet again, he grabbed some supplies from the "pantry" in Bobby's kitchen and went outside to investigate. He walked out towards the salvage yard to see what he could find.

Dean was standing by the wreckage of a old clunker, a sledgehammer in his hands. There was shattered glass all around him. Chopper, who had seen much better days, was set at his feet, watching him attack the old car. Saying that Dean looked pissed was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Dean?" Tom asked as he stepped off the porch and set his hunting supplies down. "You okay?" Dean turned to look at him for a brief moment before swinging the hammer at the car again. Tom flinched as he did.

"I'm his big brother." Dean said. "I'm supposed to protect him. Not let him get possessed by a ghost that possessed me." Tom sighed.

"I doubt that Harry could pull something like this off on his own." Tom said. Dean tossed the hammer to the ground and leaned against the beat up car.

"Well, that Martin guy has admitted to helping him." Dean said. "What I don't get is why Harry didn't just stay with Axel. Why take over Sam?" Tom looked down at the ground, the closed his eyes.

"I didn't bleed the lines." Tom whispered. Dean looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Tom was about to explain when there was the sound of twigs crunching. They looked at each other. Tom went back to the porch and tossed Dean the shotgun that was sitting there. They headed towards where they had heard the noise. That's when they saw someone standing there. Dean leveled the shotgun at the guys head. Tom's eyes turned blue.

"Dean. Tom." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, the shotgun never leaving its target.

"It's me." The guy said. Tom's eyes widened. He pushed his hand on the shotgun, lowering it. Dean looked at Tom for an answer.

"Cas?" Tom asked. Cas sighed.

"Nope." He said. "I am the Walrus." Cas said. He rolled his eyes at them.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked, completely lowered the shotgun.

"On a mission." He said. He hadn't bothered to change out of the clothes or wash off the make-up yet, so Dean and Tom were too busy staring at him. "Quit staring! It was for a job. You Dean," He said, pointing at Dean. "You of all people should know about that."

"I've just never dressed so…emo before." Dean said. Cas flipped him off. He still hadn't cut his hair from when he had been held as Zachariah's prisoner. He was just glad that he didn't have to deal with him now. If he knew Lilith, which he was pretty sure he did, she would be putting a bounty out on his head, which meant he didn't have much time before the demons started showing up.

"This is serious business." Cas said. "Where's Sam?" Tom and Dean both looked at each other with a sad look on their faces. "Guys?" Cas asked.

"Sam's been kidnapped." Dean said. "Or well possessed."

"Shit." Cas said. That's when Chopper started barking loudly. Cas pushed Dean and Tom into an old car and locked the door. A blonde woman in tight clothes appeared. She smiled at Cas.

"Well Cas, seems you didn't get too far after all. I mean, you honestly expected Lilith not to find you." She said. She lunged at Cas. He dodged easily and stabbed her in the chest. She screamed out and fell to the ground. Cas pulled his knife out of her chest and started to run. Tom and Dean got out of the car and began to follow him.

"Cas, what's going on?" Tom asked.

"It's not safe to be around me right now." He said, his eyes flashing yellow as he scanned the area for anymore bounty hunter demons. Dean's heart sped up as he saw the color. 1.) He didn't know Cas possessed that kind of power and 2.) Yellow Eyes still brought out bad memories after all this time. Dean ran forward and tackled Cas to the ground.

"Leave my brother alone you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled out. Cas looked at him, confused. Not about the brother part, because Dean had been calling Cas his brother for awhile now, but because of the "leave him alone" part. No one was hurting him.

"Dean, it's me." Cas said, pushing Dean off of him. That's when he realized that he had showed his aura color to Dean. He hadn't meant to do that. "Dean, I'm not Azazel. I'm a fallen angel, therefore I'm more powerful than your typical demon. Still not as powerful as Tom though." Cas said. Dean continued to glare at Cas. "Dean…" Cas was about to say when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked to see an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "Son of a bitch." He whispered. Tom and Dean went flying across the yard. A brunette woman and a muscular man approached him.

"Well Cas, guess you couldn't outwit Lilith after all." She said. Cas went to lunge for her, but he felt sluggish and couldn't move very well.

"Meg." Cas whispered. She smiled and tilted his head up to look at her.

"Once I bring you to the boss, I get to tear your tiny, pathetic family apart, limb by limb." Meg said. Cas spit in her face. She screamed and rubbed at her face.. She waved for the demon that she was with to attack Cas, but Cas was smarter than Meg gave him credit for. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and stabbed the other demon in the neck with it. He wasn't sure what was on the tip of that arrow, but it sure did make a lasting impact on the guy. It killed him. "I'm guessing your not gonna come easily." Meg said. That's when a pair of arms grabbed her.

"Looks like you're the one who's caught…bitch." Cas said. Meg then escaped her vessel, leaving her to die in the arms who held her. The body fell to the ground and Cas looked to see who helped him. "Thanks Jim."

"Looks like Lilith's got out bounty out on you." He said. "Don't worry, you ain't the only one." He said, slapping Cas's arm. That's when Dean and Tom came back over to them.

"Told you it's not safe to be around me." Cas said. "But I do have some valuable information." Tom and Dean looked at each other before looking back at Cas and Jim, who stood next to each other.

"We're listening." Tom answered.

Do you think that the info is going to help or hurt Tom and Dean? And how many people really want Lilith dead now? Lol! Please review!


	16. Tag Team

**Chapter 16-Tag Team**

The sun was starting to set as Sam watched out the window. Harry was talking non-stop and it was really annoying. All he wanted to do was drag this idiot out of his head and never look back. He thought that by trusting Martin that he would have all the answers to getting rid of him, but so far he had disappeared and hadn't come back. Sam was starting to have his doubts about trusting him when Harry began to laugh.

"What's so funny now?" Sam asked.

_You_. Harry answered. _Thinking you can actually beat me. It's quite funny Samuel._

"My name is Sam." Sam said. "I hate it when people call me Samuel."

_Then maybe I'll call you Sammy._ Harry laughed. Sam could feel the hatred he had for the man boiling to the surface. If he could get rid of Harry himself, he would. It wouldn't be as bad if Harry would just shut up for five minutes, but that was never going to happen. Finally, the sun completely set and Sam lost his control. Harry broke through the weak barriers that Sam had put up and started to laugh hysterically.

"See Sammy, I'm always going to be stronger than you." Harry said.

"It's good to see you again Harry." Someone said. He turned to see Martin standing there. He smirked at him.

"Glad to know that Axel still isn't dragging you around by the balls." Harry said. He patted the guy on the shoulder. Martin smiled at him.

"So, what's our next move." Martin said. "Lilith is supposed to tell us when the right time is to strike, but until then, I saw we make Hanniger suffer a bit more." He held out a knife to Harry.

"I don't understand why you are so angry with Hanniger." Harry said as he took the knife and scanned the soft skin of Sam's wrists. "I know why I am."

"He killed me." Martin said. "He murdered me in cold blood before he ran off to fuck the ass of that whore husband of his. So we're gonna hurt him nice and slow." He paused for a moment. "There are only two things in this whole world that would kill Tom if something happened to them…and we have one of them in our possession right at this very moment." Harry smiled wickedly at Martin.

"Let's get this show on the road then." Harry said. He raised up Sam's arm and brought the knife to it, making a clean cut across it. Inside his mind, Sam was screaming out in pain. Since this wasn't Harry's natural body, he didn't feel a thing. But Sam felt it all. And it was killing him.

_Stop!_ Sam yelled at Harry. _Please stop it damn it!_

"What Sammy, don't like to play the game?" Harry asked. "Maybe I should take out this anger out on that precious little girl of yours. Or perhaps that lovely step mom of yours. Wow, she is fine."

_You wouldn't dare_. Sam said, completely ignoring the remark that he made about Drusilla. There was no way he was going to let this psycho anywhere near his little girl.

"Oh, I think I will." Harry said as he made another slice into Sam's arm. "It's either this or I kill Lydia and Drusilla. And how do you think John and Tom would feel about that? I think they would hate your forever Sam. I know would." He could feel Sam's heartbreaking as he said such hurtful words. "So, what do you say?"

_Fine. _Sam whispered. Harry smiled at Martin. They were going to have some fun with this.

Harry is just making me hate him more and more. I vote for castration with a hot spoon. Let's just make sure he's in Rob Pattisons body before we do. Hit two birds with one stone (And for any twilight fans out there, I'm sorry.) Please review!


	17. The Message

**Chapter 17-The Message**

Cas was in the middle of telling Tom and Dean everything that he had learned while at Lilith's compound when Tom screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground. Cas backed away and Dean helped him get into a chair.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. Tom's eyes were squeezed shut in pain. "Tom!" Dean yelled. Tom barely opened his eyes.

"Sam's in pain." Tom said. "There's major pain in his heart right now. Oh god." He whispered. He was shaking so hard that his body just wanted to shut down from the pain. Tears were threatening to pour from his eyes as he gasped at the pain. "We have to find him."

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Can you help us? Please." He said. He wasn't one to beg, but Sam's life was at stake.

"I'll try." Cas said. "I can't promise anything though." Cas was still wobbly from that fight he had with Meg. He wasn't sure how much more stress his body could handle, but something had to be done to ease Tom's pain and help find Sam.

"Cas?" Someone asked right then. He turned around to see Veronica standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hand. She had just talked to Jim, who had said that Cas was back but he was in trouble. She walked forward. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked.

"On a mission." Cas said. "But I'm not finished yet. I have to find Sam before…" He froze for a moment. Then he disappeared.

"Castiel!" Veronica yelled out. She looked around, but didn't find him anywhere. "Damn it." She hissed. She looked over at Tom, who was passed out in the chair Dean had put him in. Dean was pacing the floor.

"What do you think that was about?" He asked. Before Veronica could answer, Cas reappeared. He was very beat up though.

"Found Sam." Cas said, wiping dirt and blood off of his face. "Wasn't too happy to see me though." Dean stepped forward.

"It was Harry, wasn't it?" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head. Dean noticed that his right eye was swelling and turning black. "What the hell did he do to you?"

"One of his goons and him got pissed at me for crashing their party." Cas said. He hissed as Veronica gingerly touched his wounded flesh. "But Sleeping Beauty over there was right about something. They're hurting Sam."

"What?" Dean asked. "Please tell me that this isn't happening." Veronica vanished for a brief moment, but she returned with some ice to put on Cas's face. John, Drusilla, and Bobby appeared as well. Jim and Morgan were off to town.

"What the hell happened to you?" John asked. Cas sighed.

"I guess it's show and tell time here at the Singer household." Cas said. Dean wasn't sure, but he thought that Cas had a concussion. It wasn't like the angel to talk like that. But then again, Cas really wasn't an angel anymore, now was he. "Harry gave me a message in-between beating my ass and laughing at me. Stay the fuck away or Sam will pay."

Wow Cas, nice of you to sugar coat it. Why don't you just go kill a bunch of puppies while your at it (I do not push the idea of killing puppies. I love them so much! Ask Jojo). Anyway, please review!


	18. Nightmares

-1**Chapter 18-Nightmares**

_It was a dark and starry night as Tom checked himself out of the mental hospital and followed the directions that Sam had wrote down for him. He loved Sam's scrawled handwriting. It was just another part of Sam that made him so in love with him. And now he was going to sweep Sam off of his feet and ride into the sunset with him. Sarah would always be on his mind, but he was more in love with Sam than he ever was her. It was strange._

_Tom had just walked to the street where Sam had said his apartment was when he saw the flames licking the sky. He was too distracted by the fact that the level where Sam had lived was on fire to hear or see the classic Chevy that was driving by him, the passenger crying his eyes out as the driver tried to get him away from there._

"_No." Tom whispered. He ran forward towards the building, but was snagged by a firefighter._

"_Sir, you can't go in there." He said._

"_My boyfriends in there!" Tom yelled. He pulled out of the firefighters grasp, but was snagged again. "SAMMY!" He yelled out. "Please, I have to save him. Sammy!"_

"_Sir, anyone that was in that apartment is dead now." He said. "I'm sorry."_

"_No." Tom said. He fell to his knees on the dirty street, watching as the fire burned down and people cried. "Not Sammy." He clutched the little ring that he had made for his Sammy. It wasn't much, but it was for him…_

Tom jerked awake as the nightmare that had been playing for years in his head made a thrilling encore. He would never forget that night, running forward only to find out that Sam was dead. He of course learned that he wasn't after he ran into the Meg character, but it was the longest time of his life, not knowing if he was okay or not.

He set up and realized that he was asleep on a bed. He didn't remember coming in here and falling asleep. He knew that he wouldn't as long as Sam was in danger. Something must have happened. Tom stepped off of the bed and instantly felt dizzy. He braced the wall and took a step forward. He opened the door and was greeted by sunlight, which almost blinded him. He carefully walked down the stairs, where he was met with the image of Cas laying on the couch with ice held against his face. His arm was wrapped up and placed in a sling.

"What happened?" Cas asked. Veronica and Drusilla looked up from what they were doing. They were playing War on the coffee table while Veronica watched her husband sleep.

"He went to look for Sam and was attacked." Veronica said. She laid down a card, which Drusilla easily snatched up. Tom looked over to see Lydia asleep in a baby bed not too far from them. He walked forward and picked up his daughter.

"Hey baby." He whispered as he hugged her close to him. It just made him long for her mother even more. "Did he see him?" Veronica and Drusilla looked at each other, unsure if they should tell Tom the truth.

"Um…" Veronica said, unable to find the right words. She couldn't just come right out and be as blunt as he husband was. Tom still had a little something called anger management issues. "He saw him."

"And how was he?" Tom asked as he held his child. She was the only thing left in his life at this moment. He was going to protect her with everything he had. "Was he all right?"

"He was being used by Harry at the time." Drusilla said. She was "forgetting" the message that he had passed along with Cas. She didn't think that Tom really needed to hear that. Dean didn't even need to hear that, but at least his anger couldn't possibly blow up a planet. Tom's, sadly, could. "I'm sorry Tom. But we're gonna get him back. I promise." She said. Tom sighed. That's when Lydia started crying.

"Are you hungry baby?" Tom asked. He walked her into the kitchen and began to feed her, but that's when he fell to his knees and started to cry. Lydia was still in his arms, but little did he know that Dean had seen everything from another room of the house.

Poor Tom. First the nightmare and now this. I think he needs a hug. And then him and Sam are so moving to a remote location that isn't the Lost island. Even though they would have fun hanging out with Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley. And Charlie. Can't forget Charlie. Even though if this was season five Sam, he might freak out when he saw Jacob. That wouldn't be good. If you haven't noticed, I'm obsessed with Lost right now. That's my new show J. Anyway, please review!


	19. Different Kind of Knight

**Chapter 19-Different Kind of Knight**

Harry paced the room with his…no Sam's bloody arms at his side, watching the horizon for any signs of light. He didn't want to go back yet, because he still had things that he wanted to do. He looked back at Martin, who smiled at him while he leaned against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"So glad we both have bodies." He said. He snuffed the cigarette out against his hosts arm and dropped the remains to the ground. He walked over to Harry calmly. "I mean, it's been awhile hasn't it? Since I was in high school." He touched Harry's cheek and ran his fingers gingerly down it, from the eye to his lips.

"Marty." Harry said. It was Harry's nicknames for Martin. You see, the two had a connection that went farther than Harry's ever did with the miners in the Hanniger mine or Martin's with Axel's. "I've missed this."

"You don't know how long I've waited to be with you again." Martin said. "To feel your skin, to feel your lips." Harry placed his hands on Martin's chest.

"You do know that this isn't my body, right?" Harry asked. Martin kissed Harry's lips right then.

"I don't care." Martin said. "It's still you inside the body. So what if it's someone else's."

"We only have this until sunrise." Harry said. "And I guarantee you that the Palmer's and that damn fallen angel that showed up have snitched to the family. They're gonna come for me soon enough." Harry said with a sigh. Martin made him look up at him.

"They're not gonna win." He said. "We've worked too hard to build this back up, I'm not going to let them tear it down. Hanniger isn't as smart as he claims to be. He has those other demons to do his thinking for him. He has the thinking capacity of a large gorilla. But us, you and me, along with Lilith, we're smarter than he'll ever imagine." Martin said with a smile. Harry laughed. He rested his forehead against Martin's, something that Tom and Sam did quite a bit.

"My hero." Harry whispered. Martin's smiled widened.

"I'm a different kind of knight." He said. He then leaned in to kiss Harry. That's when the sun began to rise.

"Well, Mr. Knight, I guess this is where Cinderella runs." Harry said. "But don't worry, I'll be back."

"I know you will." Martin said. "I'll make sure of it." With that, Martin left again. Harry was pulled back into Sam's brain as Sam took over and the pain of being cut hit him. He screamed out in agony.

Just for those of you who don't know, the title is based off of a Christian Kane song. Christian Kane is like one of the bestest singers ever! He's got such a deep voice and he's good friends with one of America's best actors, Jensen Ackles! Anyway, enough with me talking. Please review!


	20. Standoff

-1**Chapter 20-Standoff**

**February 10th**

**Four Days Until Valentines Day**

Tom kept Lydia at his side at all times, never letting her out of her sight. Cas had told them about Lilith's plan to take his daughter. She had already taken his husband, she couldn't have his daughter as well. They had been through hell already, why couldn't they get a freakin' break? He never was going to forgive himself if something happened to the both of them.

"Tom?" Dean asked. Tom had been camped out on the back porch of Bobby's house. It was secluded, which meant that Tom didn't have to subject himself to talking with people. He could be alone with the only family he had left at the moment and not be bothered. But that wasn't the case right now.

"Yeah?" Tom asked, not taking his eyes off of the back entrance. He kept praying for Sam to come running through there at any moment, so he could hug him and they could go on with their lives. But sadly, that was just an imagination.

"Drusilla said you should probably come inside." Dean said. Tom stayed where he was. "You and Lydia can't stay out here forever. It's cold man."

"I'm going to stay here until Lilith's dead or Sam comes home." Tom said. "Whichever comes first." He rewrapped the blanket around him and Lydia, feeling the warmth come back to them.

"Dude, it's snowing." Dean said. "Lydia's just a baby. She shouldn't be out here. It's not safe."

"And like you know how to raise a child." Tom said with a snorted laugh. "I mean, you're not exactly Mr. Mom, you know that right?"

"I have more experience than you." Dean said. "I was taking care of Sam before I even really knew my alphabet or simple math. So don't sit here and fuckin' tell me that I don't know how to raise a child. I've been doing it for years." Dean growled at Tom. If Tom hadn't had his daughter in his arms, he would've lunged at Dean. Sam wasn't around, so they didn't have to play nice.

"Dean, you for five minutes just shut up?" Tom asked. "I find your voice very grating." He added. That's when Dean made a quick move. The next thing Tom knew, Dean had Lydia out of Tom's arms and was running with her into the house. "WINCHESTER!" Tom yelled as he took off after them.

Veronica, Drusilla, Cas, John, and Bobby were all sitting in the living room, going over the information that Cas had presented to them when Dean went running through. The next thing they knew, Bobby's cluttered dinning room table was flying after him. Tom approached, looking very angry as he did. His eyes were the blue color that they got when he was pissed, and boy, was he ever pissed.

"Damn it Winchester, give me my daughter. Now!" Tom yelled. Dean turned back to look at him.

"Was that an order?" Dean asked. "Because the last time I checked, your not my mother!" He yelled back. Tom stared him down.

"I already lost my husband! I'm not going to lose my daughter to!" Tom yelled at him. Dean looked at him strange.

"Is this what this is all about?" He asked. "About Sam being taken? This is why you've got such strong abandonment issues and crap? Well, Tom Hanniger, the world doesn't evolve around you and your fuckin' ego." Dean said. That's when John decided to intervene, before things got nasty.

"Break it up you two." John said, standing in-between the feuding rivals. Veronica went over to Dean and took Lydia out of his arms. She walked over to the fireplace and set down next to it, where Lydia started to cry. She was cold. "I've had enough of your fuckin' bickering. There are more people in this house than just you two."

"_I_ know that." Dean said. He motioned over to Tom. "But does he?" Everyone turned to look at Tom, who was staring at them all. He could feel the anger burning inside of him, trying to consume him. It was painful. But he wasn't going to let the bastard emotions win.

"I can't take anymore of this crap." Tom said. "Every time Sam and me build a little step, someone comes along and rips it out from under us. Zachariah, Lilith, Harry…the list just keeps going on and on and I'm sick and fuckin' tired of it. All I want is to have a nice little family that lives normal. Not one where every other day, my daughter or husband are being targeted by whatever is out there." Dean started to laugh. "I give a heart-felt speech and you decide to fuckin' laugh?" Tom asked.

"Well, the irony is that you're in my family." Dean said. "You'll never be normal." He added. Tom sighed and looked over at Veronica, who held Lydia.

"Is she okay?" He asked. Veronica looked up at him.

"She's cold." Veronica said. "She needs to stay inside." She added. Tom sighed. It was all his fault. And now he felt like complete and total shit.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm going upstairs." Dean watched as he headed towards the stairs.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need some rest." He said. Then he was gone.

Aww. Poor Tom. And then him and Dean get into that fight. That's real nice of Dean to kick a guy while he's already been down enough. We're going to do good old fashioned time-out between those two if they don't learn to get along. I can just see them sitting on stools with dunce caps on. That would be a sight to see lol J. Please review!


	21. Heroes

**Chapter 21-Heroes**

Sam left where he had been hiding out, much to Martin's protests. The truth was, Martin was trying to save Harry, not Sam. He was trying to lead him away from Harmony, West Virginia, away from the only cure to Harry. But Sam wasn't willing to listen. Instead, he headed towards a motel room and began to patch up his arms. They weren't bleeding, but he had to stop himself from getting anymore infections.

He laid down on the bed, feeling completely drained and useless. He wanted to stand up and go to the phone. He wanted to call Dean or Tom or even John and tell them where he was so that he could ask them to come get him. All he wanted was to go home. Home sweet home.

That's when there was a banging at the door.

Sam had luckily had salted the doors, but someone was trying to get in. Whoever it was couldn't push the door open even with the lock picked.

"Sam!" Martin yelled as he slammed his fists against the door. "Open the fuckin' door! It'll be easier on you in the long run!" He yelled. Sam stared at the door, knowing that as long as the salt lines were in place, Martin couldn't get in. But if he kept hitting the door, the salt lines wouldn't last very long. Sam dived towards the phone and dialed the only number that he had memorized.

"Willis." Bobby said as he picked up the FBI phone and put it against his ear. No one was paying attention to his conversation.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled. "Help!" He added. Bobby's eyes opened wide and he snapped his fingers to make everyone shut up.

"Where are you?" Bobby asked. Dean turned his attention to Bobby.

"The Sleep-Inn Motel." Sam said. "I escaped Martin, but he's trying to bust my door down. I need help please."

"Do you know what state this Motel's in?" Bobby asked. Sam went to the writing desk and pulled out a drawer that he knew should have a pad of paper in it. He pulled it off and read the location.

"It's in South Dakota." Sam said. "Um…" He struggled to read the tiny print. "Rapid City. Bobby, please help me." Sam begged. He wasn't exactly weak, but right now, he was tired, he didn't feel good, and he had some crazy guy pounding down the door of the room he was in. All he wanted to do was go home.

"Don't worry Sam. Someone will be there for you in a moment." Bobby said. "Just hold tight kid."

"Okay Bobby." Sam said. Bobby hung up the phone and motioned for John.

"Sam's at a motel in Rapid City." He said. "Martin's after him and he needs help right now." John nodded his head.

"I'll go." He said. Dean was about to say something, but John stopped him before he could. "No, you can't go." He said. "It's too dangerous. I'll bring Sam right back here once I find him. I promise. You go get Tom. He deserves to see him." John said. With that, he was gone. Dean walked to the stairs, then quickly ran. He pushed open the door to the room he assumed Tom to be in and shook him awake.

"What?" Tom snapped at him.

"We found Sam." Dean said. Tom set up with wide eyes and stared at him.

"This better not be a joke." Tom growled. "Because I swear if it is, some hell hound is going to be using your boys as a chew toy."

"It's not a joke." Dean said, pulling on Tom's arm. Tom got off of the bed and ran downstairs behind Dean. At that moment, the papers in Bobby's house started to blow around as John appeared with Sam in his arms. Sam's bloody arms were wrapped around his neck and he was passed out, his head resting against John's chest.

"Sam!" Tom yelled. He ran forward, but John back away from him. "John, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't put him down." John said. "Bobby, I need you to get me bandages and other medical supplies." John said. Bobby rushed into where he kept his first aid kit. Drusilla went forward, since she was a trained EMT. She was working to become a paramedic, but she had spent enough time on the battlefield to know how to treat wounds. Bobby had picked up a few things from Doctor Joe Tallarico when they were with Sam at that hospital in Lawrence, so he was ready for quite a few things. But when John put his son down onto a bed like how Bobby instructed, both him and Drusilla were shocked by what they saw. John's shirt was stained red and there were slashes on Sam's side.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked as him and Drusilla went to work. The slashes weren't very deep or wide, and there weren't many of them, but they still looked like they hurt.

"When I got there, someone finally moved the salt and burst in. He got both Sam and me with this knife, but I healed. Sam on the other hand, wasn't as lucky." John said. Dean watched as Bobby wiped the blood off of Sam's skin and Drusilla set about stitching him up. Tom was pacing, looking as mad as hell. Dean noticed.

"Tom." He said. Tom looked over at him before focusing on the rut he was making in the floor.

"Happy fuckin' Valentine's Day." Tom said. "This is why I don't celebrate it. It's a fuckin' cursed holiday that Hallmark created to make more money than they were getting on Christmas cards. Everything bad always happens on Valentines Day." He said. Dean looked over at Sam, about how much pain he had been through just for the sake of the family. That's when he realized that Tom did have a point. That Valentines Day was just a stupid holiday.

"Don't worry." Dean said. "This Valentines Day is going to be different. We're going to get rid of Harry and Martin. We're going to save Sam from them. I promise." But for once, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to protect his little brother the way he promised.

At least they got Sam back. Now they have to get rid of Harry by Valentines Day or else he comes out to play. Please review!


	22. Just a Pawn

Chapter 22-Just a Pawn

"**Damn it!" Martin yelled as he tossed a lamp across the room. It crashed on impact with the wall, shattering into tiny pieces. "Damn that fuckin' angels and those damn fuckin' people in Tom Hanniger's little "family"!" He screamed out. He tossed another piece of furniture across the room, breaking it against the wall.**

"**You just let him get away?" Someone asked. Martin turned to see someone standing there. "You useless piece of ghost shit. I can't even give you one fuckin' order without you screwing it up."**

"**Lilith, I'm sorry." Martin said. Lilith slammed Martin up against the wall, satisfied when she heard a soft pop and crack.**

"**No more sorry's." Lilith growled. "You failed me yet again Martin. I told you to watch Sam, to make sure that he didn't escape, but you can't follow that one simple order." She growled at him. Martin knew that he was in trouble.**

"**Please Lilith." He begged. "Please, just give me another chance. I'll get Sam back and I'll kill that angel you can't stand. I promise." Martin begged. "Please."**

"**Fine." Lilith said, letting go of him, letting him fall to the ground. "I want Castiel's head on a platter. If you can accomplish this, then I'll give you a better assignment. A much better assignment then babysitting the Winchester boys." She said.**

"**Just Castiel?" He asked. Lilith nodded her head. "Fine. I'll do it." Lilith gave him a wicked grin.**

"**I knew you'd see it my way." She laughed. "But you might wanna lay low for a bit. With Hanniger and the Winchester's, you can never be too safe." Martin nodded his head.**

"**I'm gonna get Harry back." Martin said. "And Sam Winchester will die by my hands." Lilith nodded her head as she disappeared from which she came. She didn't care about Sam Winchester or Harry Warden. All she wanted was Lydia Hanniger-Winchester.**

**Haha! Martin thinks that Lilith actually cares! That's a good joke lol. Please review!**


End file.
